Valkyrie DeFawn
The woman who could hit a turkey between the eyes at 500 meters. Appearance Play By: Emma Stone Hair: Golden Red Eyes: Blue Green Complexion: Fair Body Type: Slim Height: 5'6 Weight: 115 pounds Clothing: Valkyrie, while not in her army fatigues, can usually be found wearing smart skirts and high heels. Pant suits, blazers, ball gowns, you name it and she can or will wear it. Jeans and flannel shirts are not off the menu for this girl and she'll wear them at home or on the go. Her beige army boots are a must and she prefers them to sneakers or ballet flats like most girls would go for. Then again, if mud were clothing, she would go for that too. Inventory: *1 SRS 99 Sniper Rifle with a case of bullets regular .22s *9mm handgun with two cases of bullets *2 changes of clothes camo and the other blue jean shorts and a white shirt *Bag of hygiene products *A compass and map of Georgia Overall: Valkyrie is the type of girl that, if seen walking on the sidewalk, can be found wearing sky high heels, a knee length skirt, button up shirt and her hair pulled back with a 'you can never touch me' attitude. She wears very high end clothing out in public that's obviously not from WalMart and makes sure that she wears it in such a way that everyone else can tell. Her hair is normally tied back but she'll occasionally let it down and doesn't much care how it lays. Her ears are pierced twice, but she rarely ever wears earrings unless she's going to an important event or function, a cousins' graduation being included in that. Like many girls, she has a boyish side. Valkyrie can be found on fourwheelers, dirt bikes and on occasion a motorcycle. Riding through Montana's plains was a very big deal to her and she would often wear either her Army shirt and camo pants or just a flannel shirt and jeans. She doesn't mind getting dirty as long as she gets to have fun doing it. Personality General Personality: Valkyrie was usually known as a fun-loving individual. She took orders from her superiors very well and was hard met to find someone that she didn't like. There were instances that she didn't agree with their decisions but she would always do her best to make sure that the mission or decision was completed. This does not mean that she would abandon someone if she felt that they were in need, being able to help someone was another thing that she liked. Val is not a saint, however. She has been known to disobey direct orders when it came to having to assassinate a captain or a civilian that was a threat. She doesn't like to attack unarmed people and finds that doing so is just a disgrace. While she will be companionable to men, it is little known to others that she's actually a lesbian. Once the Don't Ask Don't Tell rule was taken down, she was still quiet about it. She has dated men in the past and won't lie if asked if she's had sex with them. It wasn't until later in her life that she began exclusively pursuing women. She doesn't like butch women and won't even consider dating them no matter how good their personality. Skills Skills: *Navigation - Valkyrie was taught, as a basic skill, to use maps when she needed them and always paper ones. She carries them around and often refers to them when she can't find her way around a place. City maps as well as regular state maps can be found on her in new places. *Marksmanship - Having gone to school to earn her B4 ASI, Valkyrie can shoot something and can hit it 90% of the time. She rarely ever misses unless it's on purpose as a warning shot. *Survival - Having done a tour in Iraq, Val is more suited to a life in the desert if she has to be but has learned through various books as well as trial and error how to live in a forested environment. These skills are mostly basic and very few are advanced. They're enough to keep her going, but long term has yet to be seen. History Valkyrie was born and raised in Montana, her mother having died during her birth of questionable circumstances. Her father believes to this day that his wife was killed by the doctors in some way but has never been able to prove it. Her brother, Percy, is her twin and it's commonly believed by the people in town that their mother's complications stemmed from her pregnancy with them. It was no lie that her mother smoked and drank during her pregnancy and many others say that was one of the biggest reasons, whether it was or not was never seen. Valkyrie and her brother learned from their father and he was more than happy to teach them, having leaned on them for support even as babies. Harold Defawn was very proud of them and would openly grieve for their mother, they would often hug him and remind him that they were there to help and vice versa. Having never met her mother, Valkyrie was often very curious and would go to her grandmother for stories about her mother's childhood and teen years, her father filling in the blanks for her college and married years. It made sense since the two of them were high school sweethearts. When she got into high school, Valkyrie became very interested in learning about World War II and the Vietnam War, her brother moved in a different direction with Sociology. While she learned, she began asking her dad if he would support her if she made the decision to be in the army. For a while, he was against it until their house was broken into. That night, Valkyrie found her way into her dad's lockbox, grabbed his gun and scared the man away, even with the safety still on. Her fearlessness lead to her father's view changing and he started to help her figure out which branch she wanted. Standard Army being her choice, it took a long time after graduation before she could enter the correct school to get her ASI Skill Identifier and a few months before she managed to get the commanders recommendation. About two months later she was stationed at Fort Benning, but was to live in Atlanta until she was put into active duty. She served for two years before the outbreak and was put directly in front of the CDC, laying on the top of the building for protection. The other snipers on top of the building began to chicken out almost immediately after the walkers began their trek across the city and left an hour after the assault began. Val left after the ground units were killed and made her way to a residential district. She holed up in a two story house in a rich part of town and watched as the military dropped bombs on the city to be rid of the walkers. It was that same night she stopped receiving orders. Gallery 60067-Emma-Stone--Imgur-MoLm.jpeg Emma-Stone-2.jpg emma-stone-birdman-set-in-the-big-apple-05.jpg emma-stone-body-acne-problem-movie__oPt.jpg Emma-Stone-HD-Wallpaper.jpg Emma-Stone-by-Mario-Testino-for-Vogue-US-July-2012-emma-stone-31253223-900-1233.jpg EmmaStoneFeature120603221518.jpg Emma-Stone-Pictures.jpg Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Female